


KN/R Escape

by varkdeboys



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Males, Alternate World, Anime, CaptainSparklez - Freeform, Demons, Descriptive Fight scenes, Extremely Descriptive, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Freeform, Gaming, I don't really know - Freeform, I just got a little bored and wanted to challenge myself, Insanity, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, Possible super powers, Rage, Rape, Reference to youtubers, Short Chapters, Torture, Yaoi, a bit of Russian, extreme emotions, fight, m/m - Freeform, masochism(?), pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varkdeboys/pseuds/varkdeboys
Summary: A kid is kidnapped and raped. It's very violent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work is VERY VIOLENT. It will involve uncensored rape and violent scenes. If you are faint of heart/have experienced traumatic events in you life DO NOT READ THIS. If you think this is made to mock/make fun of people who have experience this in real life it is not. This is simply a story. If you are offended by this story, please, don't leave bad comments. Just move on if you are displeased with my work.  
> SIDE NOTE: For clarification, all the words that are italicized/underlined are thoughts inside the main characters mind.

It was a slightly overcast day when I chose to walk my dog. I threw on my hoodie while my dog was doing circles on the welcome mat. She was a black and white border collie, short haired, and she was very hyper. She was a bit of an odd dog. She never wagged her tail, but instead she swung it in circles.  _ Kinda like a propeller.  _ I grabbed the tennis ball flinger, a long, orange plastic stick that had an area at the end to hold a ball, and headed out the door. 

 

The chill of the air hit me hard, and I threw up my hood as I shivered. My dog was trotting just ahead of me while I had my hands in my pockets. I was looking at my dog while I plugged in my earbuds. I decided to play my Italobrothers album. I noticed that my walking pace increased because of the music.  _ Huh. I guess music can really improve certain things. I wonder if it can help me get better grades in school?  _ I scoffed.  _ Not much can be done to improve my grades, huh? Getting an A on 2 or 3 tests really can’t change that.  _ When I looked up from my thoughts, I saw my dog was about 40 feet ahead of me. I decided to call her back towards me, but just as I said her name, a large maroon van drove up to the curb on the other side of the road and it’s loud engine muffled my voice and kept it from reaching my dog when I called her name. I didn’t think much of it. I just focused on my music and kept walking.

 

When I was about halfway to the park my song ended, and there was a pause that allowed me to hear the sound of someone’s feet pounding into the sidewalk behind me. I just think,  _ Oh, it a jogger. Let me just step off to the side.  _ As a step to the side, I look back and see two men in masks running right at me.

 

**Ba-Bum**

Another song starts.

**Ba-Bum**

I begin to analyze them.

**Ba-Bum**

They are both fairly skinny, but buff nonetheless. One is a little taller taller than the other one. They’re both taller than me. Their clothes look tight  _ Body armor?  _

**Ba-Bum**

_ Tense core. Tight fists. Knees bent. Straighten the back. Prepare to scare them with an attack. _

**Ba-Bum**

They were about one and a half meters from me when I turned and brought my hands up in a defensive position.  _ YOU IDIOT! That’s too soon! There goes the element of surprise. _

 

The taller one then pulls a gun out of his back pocket with his right hand and aims it at me.  _ Big mistake, buddy!  _ I rushed him, hit the inside of his wrist with my right hand and the back of his hand with my left hand. A resounding slap let out as the gun went flying away from the three of us. While the former gun holder was stunned, I kicked his kneecap and watched him fall to the ground, yelling in pain.

 

The second man jumped at me and swung a knife in my direction. . I quickly lunged back, dodging his attack, but, as I landed, my right foot hit a stump and sent me flailing for my balance. My assailant saw this as an opportunity and came at me again. He made sure to keep me unbalanced and at arm's distance. I was pushed into a failing battle. All I could do was block his attacks. He kept this up until I fully lost my balance and fell over. This didn’t stop my fighting, however. When my attacker got close to me I used both of my legs to propel me off the ground by about a foot and kick the man in the jaw.  _ HA! ENJOY HAVING A BROKEN JAW, JACKASS! _ I landed hard on my shoulders and ended up getting the wind knocked out of me. I lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath.  _ Good job, ya freak. You really butchered that fight. Oh well. It could have gone worse.  _

 

After about two minutes I got up, still breathing heavy, and looked around. The guy I had kicked in the jaw was laying on the ground unconscious. His head was tilted to the side and a little bit of blood was coming out.  _ Wow. I never thought that would actually work.  _ When I looked over to where I had disabled the other guy there was nothing but a sidewalk.  _ Shit! Where did he go?!  _

 

I whipped my body around only to see the first man’s masked face really close. I felt a cold metallic object hitting my throat.  _ A metal wire! He plans to strangle me!  _ The force of the wire hitting my throat made me stumble back and cough. 

 

“Dammit. I just caught my breath.  пошел на хуй!” I cussed at him in Russian while holding my throat. I saw his eyes squint through his mask.~

 

He then did a one legged jump at me  _ I guess I broke his kneecap. Sweet.  _ While looking at the leg of his that I had injured , I didn’t realize that he was attacking me. His full weight hit me and knocked me onto my back. He put his hands on the ground and put the wire on my neck.  _ Can’t breath!  _ My instincts kicked in, and I started hitting him everywhere that I could. I heard many cracks and pops come from the man’s body every time I hit him, but he never loosened his grip. The world started fading and black started closing in on my vision. I felt the increasing heat of rage and panic in my chest.  _ FUCK FUCK FUCK! I AM NOT GETTING KIDNAPPED! GODDAMNIT!  _ Those were my last thoughts before passing out.

 

*****

 

END NOTE

~  пошел на хуй is a russian phrase that is meant to mean “Fuck you”, but the direct translation means “I went on dick”. Interpret it as you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the back of what I could only guess was the maroon van I saw earlier. My wrists, ankles, thighs, and biceps were chained to the bottom of the van. I had a blindfold on, and decided it was for the best if I acted like I was still unconscious. I lay there, limply, trying to hear anything but the truck’s engine and drive shaft. It seemed that my assailants were not talking  _ Most likely because one of them is still knocked out.  _ Since I woke up halfway through the ride, it was hopeless to try to count the turns.

 

_ Time to make a plan. I need a fake yet convincing name. What can I work with here? What do I enjoy? Gaming. Okay, Destiny? No. Pewdiepie? No. CaptainSparklez? No. Wait...CaptainSparklez! Jerry the slime! Okay. Got the first name down. What else do I know? Anime. Most recent? Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Ed? No. Alfonz? No. Major Armstrong? Yes. _

_ Okay. My name is Jerry Armstrong. I guess I should just think about various escape plans for now.  _

*****

After an indiscriminate amount of time planning, I heard one of the men in the front of the truck groan.  _ That kinda sounds like someone waking up with a bad headache. It’s gotta be the guy I kicked.  _

 

“Morning, sleepy head.” A growly voice said.  _ Sounds like it came from the left side of the car. My best guess is the driver.  _

 

“Damn that kid. He got me good.”  _ Serves ya right ya  _ _ курва.  _  “Is he awake yet?”

 

“Nah. The little prick’s still asleep. You can keep an eye on the cameras to see when he does wake up though.”  _ So they have cameras on me? I guess it was a good idea that I didn’t move. Speaking of cameras, what am I wearing?  _ One quick mental check later I discover that my clothes had not changed from what they were when I left home. My phone, earbuds and tennis ball flinger on the other hand are missing.  _ I wouldn’t mind some techno swing music right about now… _

 

“Uhg. I think Imma just take a nap. My head still hurts.”  _ They’re talking again! Gotta pay attention. Maybe I can get some useful info.  _

 

“Good idea. You look pretty beat up.”

 

The cab then went silent.  _ That guy has a good idea. I don’t think there’s any more info to be gained for now. I’ll take a nap too. _ It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep. Maybe because my body never woke up.  _ Makes sense. I didn’t move after all.  _

*****

 

I was awoken by the sudden stop of the van.  _ Shit. How long have I been asleep? Doesn’t seem like that long, but I didn’t have a dream...maybe it was only about thirty minutes.  _ I chose that the best option was to keep acting like I was still asleep. 

 

“Let’s get this over with quickly. My head still hurts.” It was the shorter guy.

 

“Shouldn’t take too long. The kid’s still out cold.” 

 

I heard both doors open and slam in rapid succession. The next thing I heard was one of the two back doors of the van open and a heavy boot step on the metallic floor of the space I was confined in.

 

He detached the chains from the bottom of the van but quickly reattached them around me. He made it so that my arms crossed over behind my back and had my palms on my kidneys. My right hand on my left kidney and vice-versa. The bottom of my feet were chained in such a way that the bottom of my feet were as close as to my shoulder blades as possible. He left the blindfold on and then stuffed me into a large, yet very claustrophobic, duffle bag. 

 

I was swung around quite easily while he carried me into a building.  _ He’s very strong. I gotta watch out for that. _ The only reason I knew we were entering a building was because I heard the clicking and clacking of many locks and the sound of the men’s voices becoming more echo-y. After about thirty five seconds of walking I heard another set of locks and a door opening.  _ High security. It won’t be easy to escape.  _ The bag I was in was set on the ground and then unzipped. I was taken out and then chained to what I could only guess was a bed. I was then un-blindfolded and left there. I heard the series of clicks and clanks again. I was trapped. 

 

Once I heard the men’s footsteps fade I opened my eyes. My muscles were aching to stretch, and I allowed them to do so. After my body fully woke up, I looked around the room. I was in a corner of a small white room. I was well lit and there were very few stains.  _ Wow. These guys are pretty high budget. This place is decently clean. It’s kinda scaring me.  _ I noticed that the door was solid metal, kinda like what you would see at the solitary confinement ward of a jail. In every corner of the room and right next to the bed there was a camera. I was sitting on a medium sized bed that was also white. My arms were chained to the bars that made of the headboard of the bed and my ankles were chained to the other end of the bed.  _ What is this? Chinese white room torture? Is this a red room for the deep web? Or is it just for a rape porno? In any of these circumstances, any footage from this is going up on the deep web. Not good.  _

 

I tried to struggle, but the chains were solidly secured.  _ I guess my best hope is to find patterns, find openings, and get ready for my escape. This isn't going to be easy…..or fast.  _

 

*****

Endnotes: курва is another Russian word. It translates as “whore”, but it can be used in most any context. It’s a multitool (like a lot of the Russian language). Interpret as you will. 


	3. Chapter 3

I can only guess it’s been about 5 days that I’ve been here. I judge this based on how many meals I’ve received. They come in wearing white masks that only show their eyes and hand feed me. I find it is best to simply cooperate during these encounters. This is mainly because they have batons and tasers on their hips.  _ I would rather they not use those on me.  _ The lack of movement was making me weak. Every time they enter the room I scowl at them; try and show that I am ready for a fight, that I can jump at them at any moment. They never seem fazed though. I can see it in their eyes; they’ve seen this before. 

 

The food they give me everyday is the same. Nothing changes. A small, dry bread roll, cold green beans, stale cheese, a single orange, and a potato.  _ So bland and dry. I don’t know how much more I can take. I gotta stay strong though. They want me to break.  _ After a while I started noticing… things. Shadows. Just in the corner of my eye. They always dart out of my vision the moment I try to look at them.  _ This IS the white room torture isn’t it? Well...it’s working. I’m hallucinating. _ The only colors I got throughout the day were from my clothes, meals, and the camera standing on a tripod next to the bed. It was always staring at me. It’s one, unblinking black eye. The red light next to the lens. It’s inhuman set of three black legs. I wasn’t right.  _ It’s like a cyclops’ dog after an amputation. It creeps me out. I don’t like it. Not in the slightest.  _

*****

Day eleven. I can hardly lift my head.  _ Damn them! They know exactly how to manipulate the human body. It pisses me off! _ By this point I am seeing the hallucinations fully. They’re monsters writhing and wiggling at the end of my bed and all over the walls. At points, I even see the shadow monsters on the masks of the men. They whisper to me. They tell me the mens’ names, home addresses, families, medical records, everything. I’m learning so much about the people who kidnapped me without even talking to them. I’ve become numb to the voices though. They don’t really scare me.

*****

Day eighteen. Today is different. They are giving me energy drinks and full meals. I guess they want me to get my strength back. My guess is that they do this after they think they have mentally broken someone. They haven’t broken me yet. I am strong. I’m also a great actor. If I keep this up I will be able to control them without them even knowing. Make them think that they own me and my every action when I am still free. It’s the only type of freedom I get in this place, and I am keeping it. It’s the ultimate plan.  _ I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!  _

*****

Day twenty three. They’re taking me to another room. It turns out that the building we are in is actually a repurposed prison.  _ That should make it easy to find after I get out of here.  _ As we are walking, I see that there are more captives in this place. Some are being literally tortured and some are already dead. Their internal organs are spilling out on the floor and their blood paints the walls. The shadow creatures are dancing all around us. Some are even coming out of the bodies of the dead. My face stays neutral, but I am screaming on the inside. There is, however, a hint of excitement in the very core of my being when I see such evil sights. 

 

The two men took me down a long hallway. It was well lit, like my last room, but the walls of this area were covered with soundproofing.  _ Soundproofing? That can only mean that they are hiding some sounds. Screams or pain and horror? Fuck. Am I about to get tortured? _ They led me into a new room and closed the door behind me. This room was larger than my last one.  _ Sweet. I got an upgrade. Oh joy above joys.  _ This room was darker and had a better furnished bed right in the center.  _ The red and yellow mood lighting is real. _ There were a lot more cameras surrounding the bed. In one corner was a twelve pack of bottled water, and in another corner was a closed box.  _ I don’t even want to know what’s in that box do I?  _

 

I just stood there for a while looking around the room. I made sure to keep my face neutral.  _ They can’t know that I have emotions.  _ After a while of me observing the fabulous black and red colors of the bed’s sheets and pillows i heard the sound of the door behind me creaking open. A large man walked in and sneered at me.  _ Jeez, dude. Go on a diet. Looks like you could stand to lose a hundred or two pounds. And what’s with that smile? Is that really the best he can do to look evil. I’ll show him how to be evil!  _ My expression didn’t change. I held it in. I felt the heat of my emotions gathering in my chest; trying to get out. I repressed them and put them into a small ball at the center of my being.  _ I will form a supernova of emotions. When I need it to, it will explode and give me as much energy as I need. (Jeez. could that sound any more emo?) _

 

The fat guy walked up to me and put his greasy hand on my shoulder. 

 

“I’ve been waiting three weeks for this moment kid. You better be worth it.” He sneered at me and got all up in my face. 

 

I didn’t move. All I did was gaze into his eyes with a thousand yard stare. I could see myself in the reflection of his eyes.  _ You look dead on the inside. Good. Keep up the act. _ The man then pushed me across the room and onto the bed. He took my clothes off me as I made my entire body relax.  _ I see where this is going. This is going to be the toughest performance of my acting career.  _ I stared at the ceiling as I heard the sound of the man undressing. A sudden flash of light filled the room.  _ Lights!  _ Multiple red lights started glowing around me.  _ Camera!  _ The man crawled into the bed next to me  _ Action!  _

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a bit of apologies, so if you want to skip this and jump right to the sex scene, go ahead.  
> Ok. Here goes.  
> To start off, sorry about the delay on this chapter. I usually only write my stories while in school (mainly because I feel more motivation there), and I REALLY didn't want to have to explain this story to my parents. It was also hard to write while in school because I needed to find a quite/hidden spot to write it so that none of the teachers would get mad.  
> Secondly, I've never done Yaoi before. I was testing my writing skills with this chapter by stepping into areas I wasn't comfortable with. I have written out other 18+ stories before, but never A Yaoi.  
> Thirdly, sorry if my grammar sucks. It's not my best subject and I don't have a proof-reader.  
> There. That's done with. NOW, without further ado, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.

I could see the man’s erection out of the corner of my eye. It wasn’t fully erect, but it was still large.  _ Oh. That’s gonna be just a whale of a time.  _ At this point my thousand yard stare had been directed towards the ceiling. The large man was off to my right. He was stroking his member into a stiff status. Once he had achieved that he directed his devious smile towards me. 

 

“Come on, kid. I can’t do everything myself. You know what you gotta do.”

He slapped my lips with his cylindrical organ. I did nothing but let my whole body go loose. In doing so my jaw opened slightly. He took that opportunity to put his penis in my mouth.  _ Uhg. It’s salty. He hasn’t cleaned this thing since the last victim has he? The whore!  _ He started wiggling it around in my mouth. A frown came to his face when I didn’t do anything. 

 

“Ya dead or something kid? LICK. IT.” 

 

I did nothing. 

 

He pulled his dick out of my mouth and punched me in the jaw. I heard a pop and pain filled my head.  _ YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DISLOCATED MY JAW!  _ My head limply flopped to the left side. I was now giving the wall a thousand yard stare. He punched me again, this time in the ribs. Another crack. He did this a few more times. By the time I had realized I was hurt he had already broken four of my ribs.  _ OOOOOOOOH. Buddy, when I get out of here I will be SURE you get the worst punishment.  _ He grabbed my head and turned it so that I faced him.

 

“If you’re not gonna do anything then I will just have to do all the work.”

 

He took his dick and stuck it back in my mouth.  _ It’s stiffer this time. Great. I’m dealing with a sadist.  _ He started deep-throating me with copious amounts of vigor. He was full-on thrusting into my mouth and agitating my jaw even more.  _ Jeez dude. Your dick is AT LEAST seven inches long! I’m surprised that I haven’t started choking yet. Wait, is it getting bigger? Am I imagining things?  _ Just then both my throat and mouth were filled with a foul smelling, salty, and thick liquid.  _ Oh God. It tastes so bad! I think I’m gonna vomit.  _ I did nothing.

 

At this point my body was no more than a ragdoll with a soul inside it. The only connecting between my mind and my body was a one-way path of nerves. Signals came in but didn’t go out. My body had gone into total shut down and my mind was stuck along for the ride.  _ I guess it could be a lot worse. This experience could be a lot worse if my muscles were tensing up. It would probably hurt more.  _

 

While I was lost in thought I didn’t notice that I had been turned over onto my stomach. My ribs screamed in pain and threatened to pierce my internal organs. 

 

The first tear fell.

 

The fat guy was rummaging around in the box in the corner that was closed when I first had gotten into the room. He pulled out a plastic container and returned to the bed. I weakly watched his actions. The pain from my ribs had brought me back to reality enough to be able to control my body a little bit. The man sat on a corner of the bed, faced one of the cameras, and opened the container he had gotten. He reached inside and scooped out some white, waxy substance.  _ Is that lube? Shit. This isn’t gonna be fun. Wait...is he...using the lube to masurbate?  _ Sure enough, out of the corner of my eye I saw him furiously masturbating his newly lubed cock.  _ Aaaaaah, At least I get a short reprieve from the torture.  _ I allowed my body to relax while I listened to the clapping of the man’s activities. However, even though my muscles were fully at ease, my nerves were anything but.  _ I don’t know. Something about that clapping noise is synonymous with ominous music. Like the music right before the chick gets killed in a slasher movie. _ I closed my eyes and tried to set my mind at ease.  _ Yeah, that’s not gonna work.  _ Before I had even fully calmed myself the clapping had stopped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white fluid flowing out of his member. He was breathing heavily.  _ Break time’s over. Prepare for impact! _ The rapist then crawled over my immobile bodies. His shadow cast an ominous shade on my future. 

 

“You’re gonna love what’s next. Are you prepared to shimmer, my boy?”

 

_ WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!?!  _ My body was filled with a sudden panic when he leaned down and licked the nape of my neck. I put all my mental energy into fighting back, but I couldn’t move at all. My efforts only were enough to make my foot twitch once.  _ FUCK!  _ My throat closed up at my freak of a human slowly licked down my spine.  _ OH GOD! I can literally feel my balls shrinking into my body!  _ He continued to make his way down my body till he reached my nether region. He pulled back for just a second before he plunged his tongue into my anus.  _ *insert internal screaming here*  _

 

I could feel his tongue moving around inside me and I didn’t like it. It felt slimy; entirely revolting. I felt no pleasure in this, and the guy behind me could tell. He pulled back and started talking again.

 

“I see that you ain’t getting no pleasure from this, so let’s move onto the next step. This ought to be fun.” 

 

His actions paused long enough for me to start wondering what he was going to do. Before I could finish my thought of wonderment however, he was 7 inches deep in my ass.  _ *more, louder internal screaming*  _

 

The second tear fell. 

 

Moment after he thrust into me he began his piston like movements. He picked up my limp body by the ass and started pounding me harder. My dick definitely stiffened. His actions got faster and harder.  _ My mind is melting! I can’t think straight (in more than one way)! DEAR GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH! It feels like he stuck a lit flare in me!  _ All my thoughts melded into one flurry of panic. Not long after, my mind went fully blank and I passed out. 

 

*****

 

_ Uhhg…..my everything hurts. The hell just happened?  _ My thoughts were as slurred and slow as a drunk sloth. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the bed. My rapist was passed out on the floor next to the bed, and all the lights and cameras were turned off. Both of us were covered in absolute fuck-tons (literally) of the  _ wonderful  _ white, viscous baby making fluid.  _ I feel like I am covered in the innards of the starting slime enemy in almost every fantasy game. Kinda makes me pity the protagonists of those games.  _ I tried to move but my muscles protested with ocean-sized waves of pain.  _ Shit. Not again. _ I then passed out… again.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was back in the white room I was in when I first arrived at this hell.  _ Uhg...my everything still hurts.  _ I turned my head towards the ceiling and let my body relax.  _ It’s no wonder why I hurt though. I did just go through a large amount of...exercise.  _ From that point I let my mind wander. As I lay there I noticed that the ceiling was getting slightly darker. My focus started to narrow until all I could see was a single ceiling tile. I was tunnel-visioning, but I didn’t pass out, and I didn’t feel lightheaded.  _ That’s...weird. It feels kinda tranquil.  _ I tried to unfocus, but my vision seemed stuck on that one tile.  _ Just sitting there. Mocking me.  _

 

The tranquility of staring at the ceiling helped my body to relax. I forgot my pain. After a few minutes I fell into the most peaceful sleep of my life.

*****

 

The sound of metal clanking and scraping awoke my mind, but not my body.  _ That’s a familiar sound. It’s the sound of the food plate being slid in here.  _ My body slowly woke up in spite of me wanting to fall back asleep again. I felt my back pressed against the bed.  _ Same position as when I fell asleep. _ I slowly opened my eyes and began to stretch. The first thing I saw was a black mass filling my entire vision. The next thing I saw was two white rings in the center of the black mass. I didn’t move.  _ Is it night time? Did they turn off the lights? What’s with the rings? It’s weird looking. They don’t seem to have any depth to them, but I can’t tell how far away they are from me… _

 

The mass then moved, and I freaked out. I quite literally jumped out of the bed and landed in the center of the room. The black mass was thrown towards the wall opposite of my bed. It was able to stop its momentum before hitting the wall and began floating.  _ WHAT. THE ACTUAL. FUCK.  _ I then realized that the entire room was filled with a hundreds of copies of the black mass. 

 

They were small, no bigger than an average computer mouse, but there were dozens of them. All of them with 2 small white rings that, I could only guess to be eyes, were staring at me.

 

“Ok...This hallucination is new.” I thought out loud as I stood up slowly and continued to look around the room.  _ They’re everywhere. On the walls, floors, ceiling, bed, everything but me. I’m kinda glad they aren’t touching me. They look like Jell-o and that reminds me of WAY too many tentacle-based hentais.  _

 

“So...uuum...can you guys talk, or...what?” 

 

In response to my speech all of the gelatinous masses began ‘blinking’. Or, at least, I think they were blinking. The rings in the center of their body would squish down until it was just a line, then they would go back to being a ring again. I didn’t take me long to realise that they were making a pattern; a sort of wave, or ripple, that was directing me back to my bed. When I looked back I saw that my bed was gone and had been replaced with a large gray pillar that went from floor to ceiling. I had no markings on it, and it looked oddly like it was made of really smooth gray putty.

 

As I looked at it I realized that the mouse-like things were getting absorbed into the pillar. The more little black creatures that went in, the darker the pillar got. After all the creatures in the room had been sucked into the pillar, it’s color was the same shade as the blobs that had entered it. 

 

“I don’t really know how to respond to everything that just happened...Say, pillar dude, does this mean that you’re sentient now? Cuz’ that could make my life a bit easier right about now.” 

 

A deep gonging noise suddenly emitted from the pillar and forced me to drop to my knees and cover my ears. I winsed in pain. 

 

“OOOOOWW! That’s loud.”

 

When I looked back at the pillar I saw that it had turned into a humanoid creature. I had the height and muscle definition of a full grown man. It seemed to be made out of the same Jell-o looking substance that the smaller creatures had been made out of, and it had the same white rings for eyes. It bent down slowly and gently helped me to my feet.  _ Even though it looks like Jell-o, it doesn’t feel gelatinous...or wet. It’s just kinda...cold.  _ I shivered at the surreal feeling of touching the unknown creature in front of me. 

 

“Fear not child. I, Taegan, am here to help. Now, what is your name child?”

 

It’s voice was smooth, but sounded as though it was underwater.  _ I guess that makes sense. It doesn’t have a mouth, just eyes. And even those don’t look like an actual part of its body. They kinda just look like white stickers... _

 

“You can just call me Jerry. I sorta adopted that name.”

 

“Very well Jerry, I am here to help you.”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“So I did.”

 

“Question: how can I trust you? I mean, I haven’t really been in a trusting mood since I got here.”

 

“That is a fair question, Jerry. How about I tell you the name of one of your kidnappers? Would that be sufficient proof that I am here to help?”

 

“It would definitely help.”

 

“Very well. The name of the taller of your assailants is Daryl Doyle.”

 

“Daryl Doyle. Good to know. Hey, Taegan, was it? How about we talk more later. I just wanna check to see if I can trust you. How about we meet later? Sound good?”

 

“That is a fair deal. I will meet you tomorrow night.”

 

At that instant everything vanished and I woke up from the dream.  _ What the hell? That was a dream? It seemed so real. I don’t even care if that sounds cheesy, because it seemed like it actually just happened.  _ I sat up. I was still in the same white room with the same white bed.  _ Ok, so it was a dream. Still thought, it may be worth a shot the see if Taegan was right about that creeps name.  _

 

I then heard the door’s locks clicking and clanking about.  _ Someone’s coming in! Quick! Become emotionless!  _ The door swung open and the the taller of my kidnappers entered into the room. I looked through him with the most robotic like face I could conjure, and spoke to him. 

 

“Hello Daryl Doyle. What do you want with me?”

 

My voice scared even me in how monotone and soulless it sounded. Chills shot up and down my spine. The man seemed to have a similar reaction as well. Even though I couldn’t see all of his face through the white mask, I could see the horror in his eyes. He instantly turned and bolted out of the room. The door slammed and I heard the sound of someone fumbling with all the locks on the other side. While the sounds of him franticly trying to lock the door were still happening I got up and walked towards the door. 

 

“What’s the problem Daryl Doyle? Are you afraid of something?”

 

The sounds the locks stopped and the sound of rapid footsteps running away slowly faded.  _ Interesting. It seems that Taegan was correct. This will prove to be a very useful alliance. _

 

A devious smile spread across my face.  _ I finally have a chance of getting out. This is going to get VERY interesting.  _


	6. Chapter 6

I was so overjoyed to meet Teagan that night, that I could hardly fall asleep.  _ Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can’t wait to free myself from this hell and get back to playing video games on my computer back home! I wonder what Teagan’s plan is? Does he have a secret door, or does he plan to get me out using fear tactics alone? I CAN’T WAIT!  _

 

I no longer noticed the moving shadows out of the corner of my eye. I was too focused on getting out. This focus slowly became a repeating pattern of getting hyped and then calming myself down. After about 4 hours I finally fell asleep. 

 

*****

 

“Hello dream world!” 

 

I sat up from my bed to see Teagan already waiting for me. 

 

“Sup Teagan! What’s our plan? What you got goin’ on in that gelatinous head of yours?”

 

“You may not like it, Jerry, but it will certainly get you out of here.”

 

“I’m all ears buddy. Lay it on me.”

 

“I found that your best option for getting out is to...eliminate anyone in your path. You understand don’t you?”

 

I gulped.

 

“You want me to kill them right?”

 

“Correct.”

 

I could feel my face turn white and my stomach turned. I had always felt that I was able to do it, but I wasn’t fully sure of what impact it may have on me mentally. Despite that, however, I continued to allow this plan unfold. 

 

“Ok. So, how do I kill them? I don’t have any weapons. I mean, I can kill them with my bare hands. I am a black belt in martial arts. But, if I want to get out fast and hopefully unharmed, a weapon would help with that.”

 

“You do have a weapon. It’s been in the cell the entire time you’ve been here.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“No. It’s inside the bed. If you lift up the mattress you will see a slit in the bottom of it. Inside that is a pocket that holds the weapon. I have created this world to be accurate to your cell in the real world. Take a look.”

 

I did as Teagan instructed and lifted up the bed. Sure enough there was a cut in the bottom of the mattress. I the cut itself was about 2 feet long and located in the very middle of the bed. I reached inside and felt something cold and metallic. When I pulled it out it revealed itself to be a hollow bar that had been bent into the shape of a knife. It’s edge was rough but shard. It’s “handle” (if you could call it that) was wrapped in cloth that felt like it had come from a shirt. 

 

Teagan spoke up again.

 

“The previous inhabitant of this cell made it, and planned to use it, but he was killed before he had the chance to utilize it. He always kept it hidden there. If you still trust me, then you will find this item in your actual cell.”

 

I tossed the crudely made knife from hand to hand, testing the weight and balance. I smiled.

 

“This will definitely work. Thanks bro.”

 

“I am not your brother. I am a demon summoned by your intense feelings of despair and need.”

 

“Either way, thanks.”

 

“You are most welcome. And, as they say in your world, ‘Knock ‘em dead’.”

 

I chuckled at Teagan’s joke as the world around me faded calmly and I started to wake up.  _ It’s time for the comeback. _

 

*****

 

I as soon as I realized I was back in the real world I vaulted out of my bed. I stumbled when I landed because my limbs hadn’t fully woken up yet. I didn’t care about this though. I grabbed the edge of my bed and flipped it over with one swift movement.  _ Looks like my table flipping practice has paid off. _

 

I started grinning. 

 

I plunged my hand into the cut that was found in the bottom of the bed.

 

The locks on the door started unlocking and falling to the floor  _ They’re coming! _

 

I yanked out the knife and repositioned it into a more comfortable position.

 

The door flew open and smashed into the wall right behind me. 

 

“WHERE’S THAT LITTLE SHIT?!?!”

 

The taller of my kidnappers stepped into the room. I stood up and turned around to face him. My grin and grown into a full-on psychopath smile. My eyes were wide open, fully attentive. My body was fully relaxed but still ready for combat. 

 

“Why hello there sir. I believe I am the one you call ‘little shit’. What do you want with me.”

 

I giggled a bit at the end of each sentence.  _ Oh joyous occasion! I have become fully insane within a few minutes. Oh, how wonderful it feels!  _

 

I took a step towards him and his eyes grew wide from horror. He quickly reached for a taser on his belt, aimed, and fired. I could feel my muscles rapidly tensing and relaxing due to the electricity pulsing through my body. I even saw a little bit of lightening jumping between the rough spots on my blade of my knife. I dropped to one knee and put my left fist on the ground. I held this position until the power stopped surging through my body. I then looked him in the eye and said,

 

“Well, are you happy now? You just put a poor, tortured child on the ground. All because of what? Because you were SCARED of me? That’s hilarious!”

 

My smile grew even more, and my facial muscles screamed in pain out of being pushed to a new high. My attacker threw down the taser and pulled another out of the other side of his belt. He fired again. This time I swung my knife and hit the probes out of the air. The man stepped back and put his back to the wall. His face was covered in sweat and unadulterated horror. I got up and looked him in the eye as I stepped towards him slowly. 

 

“You know, someone once said ‘be sure to look your enemy in the eye before you kill them. Remember their face, because they sure as hell won’t forget yours.’”

 

I laughed.  _ He looks like a deer in the headlights. So helpless. That’s hilarious. KARMA’S A BITCH AIN’T IT BUDDY?!?  _ I lunged forward and gripped the handle of my knife in both hands. Just before I stabbed him, he kicked at me and hit my knife. It went flying to the other side of the room. With it’s removal from my body, my smile also left. 

 

“You think you’re the only one who’s snapped kid? I’ve d-dealt with this situation before. D-don’t think you can defeat me.”

 

_ His voice is shaky. He doesn’t believe in himself. _ My devious smile returned.  _ Perfect.  _

 

I took a step towards him, and he kicked at me again. I jumped back and dodged his attack.  _ If it’s a kicking battle you want, then it’s a kicking battle you’re gonna get!  _ I Jumped towards him and performed a flying side-kick directly at his face. He quickly ducked and slid of to my left. My foot slammed into the wall, and I quickly jumped off the wall and kicked at the man with the same leg. He stumbled back into the hallway in order to dodge my second attack. I threw another attack at him while he was tripping over his own feet. This time be foot landed. It hit him square in the chest. The force from the kick was the final thing needed to push him onto the floor. He landed hard on his face, but he quickly rolled over and started scooting away from me. Blood started flowing from his nose. 

 

“Aw, you poor creature. You broke your nose when you fell. How about I put you out of you pain?”

 

“Wa-”

 

I cut off his speech as I quickly double-stepped sideways towards him and threw a sidekick. It landed directly where I wanted it to, his throat. I heard a slight crunch and felt as something broke under the heel of my foot. He eyes bulged and then went dark as the life left his eyes. I frowned.  _ How weak. I can’t believe this was the man who was able to kidnap me.  _ I pulled my foot out of the man’s throat and looked down the hall.  _ No one there. Well, this may be easier than I thought.  _


	7. Chapter 7

_ This is SO enlightening! Simply GLORIOUS!  _ I had snapped. Not a single sane particle remained in my body. 

 

I shambled through the dark echoey halls of the ex-jail, the makeshift knife held strongly in my hand. My demented smile spreading from eye to ear. The reverberations made by my shuffling feet sounded almost mechanic. The only noises that my brain recognised were the ones created by my body and it’s movement. 

 

I had little control over my body, and no control over my brain. I simply moved through the halls in an inhuman fashion while giggling like a little girl. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the door that lead to the room in which “the action” had taken place.  _ You think there’d be more guards in a jail. That makes this all the more fun though.  _

 

The door stood before me and denied my entry into the accursed room. It almost looked as though it was frowning at me and saying, “Don’t you dare.”. I gently pushed on it, but it didn’t budge. I walked to the opposite wall and readied myself.  _ This door is going to open whether it wants to or not! _ I ran straight at the door and performed a perfect flying side-kick right in the center of the door. The metal dented where my foot landed and the hinges snapped off of the frame, sending the door flying. It landed with a loud metallic clatter and slid on the floor, creating sparks, until it hit the end of the bed that was placed in the center of the room.

 

I stood in the doorway, smiling. There on the bed was the same man who had violated me. Underneath him was another one of his victims, a boy, no older than me, crying as if it was the end of the world. 

 

“What the…?”

 

The man froze and the moment he saw who was in the door.

 

“Hey, lard belly! Remember me? The kid you RAPED a little while ago? I’m baaaaack.”

 

I ran into the room and raised my weapon above my head. The fat man was surprisingly agile and managed to jump off the bed as I swung downwards. My knife embedded itself in the other child’s intestines. His eyes shot open and he let out a little gasp. His head flew back and he stopped breathing.  _ He seems to have died of fright. Oh well. He’s just collateral damage now.  _

 

“My god, kid! The fuck is wrong with you?!? You just killed an innocent kid!”

 

I looked up my target with my morbid smile in full bloom. I could feel the kid’s fresh blood on my hands and cheek. A single drop of the same blood dropped from the tip of my blade.

 

“Well, looks who’s talking. You’re calling the kettle black. But no matter. You won’t be talking for much longer.”

 

I giggled slightly as I slowly approached the man. He kept backing up until he was pressed against the wall. His motions got frantic as he started looking around for something to use as a weapon. He quickly grabbed a large glass dildo off to his right and threw it at me. His aim was true, and the toy hit me directly in the forehead. My neck snapped back. I could feel my brain smash into the back of my skull, concussing me. Blood started to trickle down from my forehead. This, however, didn’t knock me out. I looked back down at the man and continued to smile and approach. 

 

“Did you really think that would stop me? I am become death, destroyer of worlds.”

 

I could see the sweat building on the man’s forehead.  _ He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. That’s hilarious.  _ I came face to face with him and looked him directly in the eyes. They were filled to the brim with fear. 

 

Time stopped in that moment.

 

I could see the reflection of my face in his eyes, and what I saw… amused me. My face was entirely covered in blood, but I could still make out my eyes and mouth. My mouth was spread into a smile wider than what seemed to be physically possible. My eyes were opened wide, and were bloodshot to hell and back. My cheeks were faded, and my hair was so messy that one may mistake it to be an Einstein wig. I then realized that the eye that was being used as my personal mirror was shaking. 

 

“Oh my. It looks like you’re quite scared. I know how to fix that. I can give you eternal bliss. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

Without looking away from the man’s face I jabbed my knife into his belly. His face scrunched up in pain. I pressed the knife in further until it hit something solid. I quickly removed it. He let out a cry of agony and dropped to the floor. 

 

“I can’t feel my legs… It hurts so much. Please, kid, show some mercy?”

 

“MERCY?! Did I get any mercy when you had me on that bed?! NO! It’s time for you to learn what a consequence is!”

 

The man’s face was weak looking. His whole body was limp, and blood was quietly flowing from the wound I had caused. I grabbed him by the chin, made him look me in the eye once more, and said,

 

“Burn in hell asshole!”

 

I quickly sliced his throat open and let him fall to the ground. I only took a few seconds before his flailings faded and he breathed no more. 

 

My face no longer held the shape of a smile. I looked down at my third victim with a stern expression. I felt no shame in what I had done, but I didn’t feel any joy either. The enlightenment that I had felt from the first kill didn’t carry, and I no longer found pleasure in the activity anymore.

 

I turned and left the room. I now walked with a straight back, squared shoulders, even strides, and a cold facial expression.  _ I have had my vengeance. I no longer have a need to stay in this place.  _

 

When I rounded the corner that was at the end of the wall, filled with sound proofed rooms, I noticed something different. Another hallway to my right had multiple small glowing objects on the walls. Whatever they were, there weren't that many of them. Only about five or so every few feet. My curiosity drove me, and I approached them. On closer inspection the glowing objects were a series of small white and blue glowing butterflies. 

 

As I neared, I was surprised to see that they didn’t fly away from me. Instead, they simply stayed where they were and slowly opened and closed their wings. I slowly approached one and touched it. I flinched out of shock because the moment my finger contacted the insect, it burst into a small amount of steam. I watched in awe as the gas rose and dissipated into the air. 

 

It almost felt as though something was blossoming in my soul. A sort of clean, new sense of wonder. 

 

I turned and looked at the rest of the butterflies and realized that they were leading me down the hall. I started walking. My pace slowly grew faster. From a walk to a jog, and from a jog to a running pace. I kept going faster and faster ‘til I was at a full-on sprint. 

 

Another corner, another set of butterflies guiding me. I flew through the halls at maximum speed until I was lead to a long hallway that had a door at the end of it. A large mass of butterflies congregated around the door’s frame. I ran as fast as my legs would physically allow towards the door. I didn’t even slow down when I got to it. I simply body slammed the portal open. 

 

The moment I was on the other side, I was blinded by a bright light. I instinctively closed and covered my eyes. My movements slowed to a stop. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar light. I looked up and saw…

 

“The sky…”

 

The light of the sun shone down on me, and it felt as though my body was cleansed. It was as if the light itself was stripping the evil from my body, bringing me back to sanity. I dropped to my knees and kept looking at the sky. My body began to relax, and I dropped my knife. I could feel the dried blood on my face, but I didn’t care. I was free.

 

“Freedom. It’s so…”

 

Words eluded me as I tried to explain the immense wave of emotions that washed over me. This wave was like a reset button for my body. It cleansed me of cruel and evil notions. It brought me back to my senses.

 

I began to cry, but not from sorrow. They were tears of joy. Tears used to cleanse and rejuvenate the body.  _ I never knew that freedom tasted so sweet. I’m so happy. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Vark here. I hope you enjoyed my little story here. I hope to start many more stories with a similar length soon. Be on the watch for those stories, and have a great day/night/whenever you're reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Note to the readers: If any of y'all notice a grammatical error please tell me (try to be specific).


End file.
